1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cassette receptacle for x-ray film cassettes including a radiation detector lying in the inside thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS No. 24 49 708 discloses a cassette receptacle of this type. This cassette receptacle is composed of a housing into which the x-ray film cassette can be inserted and in which the radiation detector is seated with the assistance of a displaceable bar. The adjustment of the radiation detector thereby is accomplished with the assistance of scales on the bar and at the cassette housing.
An individual adjustment of the radiation detector is not always required in practice. It is frequently sufficient when the radiation detector lies in a specific position, particularly centrally behind the inserted film cassette.